


Keep a Secret, Will Ya?

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plans, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: With everyone avoiding you, you can't help but feel like something's going down...





	Keep a Secret, Will Ya?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day from two years ago!

Perhaps rather distant around the time Valentine’s Day comes up, you couldn’t help but wonder just where Noctis was during the day’s events. You half-expected for everyone to at least get together for a special dinner that Ignis had planned for everyone, but Noctis… Well, he wasn’t around for most of the day. Surprising – especially when nobody else seemed to notice that the prince was absent from the merry band of royals (and Prompto). Odd, considering it was their responsibility to make sure that the crown prince was safe. Letting him wander around alone? That wouldn’t really bode well for anyone, considering that they promised to keep Noctis safe. Where was he then if they were supposed to protect him properly?

You asked Ignis, who merely said the prince was most likely refilling on supplies for their trip on behalf of the chef. Seemed logical enough, but the fact that Ignis made direct eye-contact with you told you he was lying. Ignis _always_  made eye contact when he tried to lie, because everyone assumed that it meant he was telling the truth. His psychology didn’t work on you. Anymore, at least. Your eyes narrowed in response, challenging Ignis’s expression. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” This was when Ignis broke his gaze away, finally showing for a fact that he was lying to you. Ignis always grew a bit insecure when someone stared back at him with just as challenging of a look, but he was always quick to look away from it when he had to be a liar. Jerk. “He should be back by supper, so have no fear.”

You rolled your eyes at him before you walked away. Looks like you couldn’t get anything out of him.

You found yourself going to Gladiolus to ask him instead, but Gladio found himself more distracted with repairing the Regalia than in answering your questions. With them lacking in funds too tow the Regalia, and with the problem just being that Ignis was concerned about a noise the car was making, Gladio was hard at work to taking care of it. So with Gladio being more amused by the car, you poked him with your foot. A grunt in response. You stood on top of his feet. He didn’t seem bothered by the gesture. It wasn’t until you had to crawl underneath the car with Gladio that he became alert to your presence, smacking his head into the metal underneath and sliding out to hold his dirty head. He looked down at you, having to help drag you out before he finally scolded you about not sneaking up on him like that. You didn’t, but whatever. He was kind of dense sometimes.

“You know where Noctis is?”

Gladio merely shrugged. “Haven’t seen him.”

Not exactly the question you asked, considering you asked him where he was, not if Gladio saw him or not. You couldn’t question him more, for he merely ruffled your hair and told you not to worry before he cracked open the hood of the Regalia to look it over again. You frowned, tapping your foot for a moment as you let your eyes wander. Well, there was at least one other person you could ask.

And you found him sitting by the tent, looking his photographs again to recall the memories of his latest subjects. He’d have to figure out what he could do to improve more, so what better way to do that than to look over his photos and take note? But as soon as he met eye contact with you from where you were by Gladio, his expression turned more nervous. Until you noticed him scooping up his photos and quickly retreating from him place. What the hell?  _Was he running from you?_  You frowned.  _He knew._  You ended up rolling up your sleeves before you dashed after him.

“Prompto!” You ran up to him hiding behind a large pine tree. As he tried to duck away, you ducked after him, chasing him almost comedically around the tree as you tried to catch his eye. “You know where Noctis is, don’t you?!”

“Me? N-Nah! What are you talking about? I don’t know where he is!”

“Don’t like to me, you overgrown chicken. I don’t like being lied to!”

“Sorry, I dunno where he is!”

You frowned at him, gripped the bark of the tree as the two of you caught your breath. Seriously? Everyone was just going to lie right to your face like this? It was frustrating, especially when all you wanted was to make sure Noctis was okay. It was weird not seeing him all day, and with him not telling you? It was really worrying. You clenched your fists, finding your arms shaking from sheer frustration of the situation. Even Prompto, who rarely ever kept a secret from you, was lying right to your face. You were angry, but most of all – you felt like crying. Was it really too much to just worry?

“H-Hey! Don’t cry…!”

“I’m not crying!” Now it was your turn to shout out blatant lies as you felt your eyes watering even more, chest puffing out as you tried to keep the tears at bay. “I’ve just got something in my eye!” You began to wipe your eyes on the back of your forearms, trying to get rid of them so Prompto wouldn’t have to see them. None of the others liked seeing you cry, after all. It was dumb that you were, but you just pressed your forearm to your eyes and let out a shaken sigh. “All I want is to see Noctis, okay? It’s Valentine’s Day, so I just wanted to be with him, okay?”

“Well, I’m here now.” You were taken by surprise as you heard a new voice interject into the conversation. Sweet in his tone towards you, polite and calming. You turned around, seeing the black-haired prince standing there, hands on his sides as he looked at you and Prompto with a confused look. “Are you crying…?”

“Yeah! He made me cry!”

“What? You said that you had something in your eye!” Prompto held up his hands defensively, going to Noctis as he pointed at the prince. “He made me lie to you! I had to follow the prince’s commands!”

“Since when do you ever listen to my commands?” Noctis raised an eyebrow at the blond, watching him shrug as he shuffled away from the two of you. The prince let out a small sigh, shaking his head as he moved over to you. He looked to you, reaching over to caress your cheeks as his thumbs gentle stroked your cheeks to get rid of the wet stains on it. His expression softened as he gave you a comforting smile. “Sorry for not telling you where I was. Were you that worried?”

“Yeah, I was. I hated being lied to all day, too. Made me think that you fell down a cliff and died. Or I dunno, maybe they killed you and hid the body from me. Weird thoughts like that.”

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh. Worry wart, but it was cute on you. He leaned down, placing a kiss on your forehead before he took your hands into his gloved own. You began to notice an odd smell on him too. Flowery… Your eyebrows furrowed in thought when Noctis spoke again. “I’m here now. Promise. But let’s go. I have something to show you.”

“Ignis is cooking tonight though. He should be done soon, I think.”

“Don’t worry about Ignis. Let’s go.”

You wanted to stay mad at Noctis for shrugging off your worry so easily, but just having him around was calming enough. So, you abided with his words, following after him hand-in-hand through the wooded area. The walk was quite some way, the sun not staying up for long before night fell. The darkness was a bit unsettling, even if Noctis had a flashlight with him. Daemon lurked around at night, and yet he was taking you out to into the dark? You trusted Noctis, yes, but it still made you a bit a little unsettled.

But your tenseness seemed to be eased as you came upon the clearing underneath the stars, where lights illuminated an area around it all. They hung from a makeshift canopy made from what you noticed were lances with lace and nylon draped around it. Sleeping bags were sprawled out underneath the canopy, with pillows everywhere. It looked comfortable, but your found yourself looking down at gifts laying on top of one of the pillows: a bouquet of red and pink roses, a rose colored chocobo plush, and a box of chocolates imported from Altissia. You watched the scene carefully, soon looking up at Noctis, just in time for his lips to crash against yours and stun you into silence. You stared back at Noctis, watching him pull away from you and stare back at you with a soft gaze as his hands gently held onto your face.

“Surprise~”

‘Surprise’ was an understatement at the extravagance of the scene. The smile couldn’t hide itself as you felt it growing over your face. You began to laugh quietly, playfully shoving Noctis away as you covered your face with your hands to hide your blushing face. “Jerk…! You hid all this from me?”

“Well, it wouldn’t have been a surprise if I didn’t try to hide it.” Noctis grinned back at you, taking one of your hands from your face as he led you over to the canopy under the stars. “I’m sorry for hiding from you all day, but I wanted to surprise you with something special. The guys helped, but they mostly helped with keeping you busy all day.”

“And giving me a migraine all day. That too.” The prince laughed in response to your comment, but he twirled you towards him, resting his hands on her your hips as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “I think I can forgive you though. Since you tried so hard to bring this together.”

“Always have to try hard for you.” The prince’s blue gaze lingered on your own, a moment settling in the silence before the two of you leaned closer, lips connecting as bodies pressed tighter against each other. Just the idea of having Noctis nearby was comforting as it was. Being able to feel him and hear him was even better. A fleeting moment as their journey for Noctis to retake the throne continued. When lips finally parted again, Noctis smiled to you, eyes never leaving as forehead pressed together. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.” You gave another small peck onto Noctis’s lips again as you tugged on his hands. “Now, let’s go see just how good Altissian chocolates are. You and me~”

The prince chuckled and gave a nod in response. “Yeah. You and me.”


End file.
